FiftySeventh Annual Hunger Games
by JustAnotherStarkid
Summary: So I've put my favourite character in the hunger games 'verse. There will only be one winner, features Brittana, Klaine and Niff. I stress there will be no happy ending, read warnings! R&R if you like.


**Warning: Santana's a heartless bitch, only one person lives… This so far from a happy ending it might be violent I can't really tell because I wrote it, so read with caution.**

_A/N: So I'm skipping the Reaping's, training and interviews, going straight to the fighting this won't be too long. Pretend you're in the Capitol watching the games because that's how I'm going to try and show it. _

_I've got all of my favourite characters and put them in the arena the rest are OCs and most likely dead on day one _

_Just so you know who I like I ship Klaine, Brittana and Niff, Niff the hardest. And I don't hate Sebastian._

"Welcome to the Fifty-Seventh Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!

It's been two hours since the games started and we already have fifteen tributes dead. There are only nine tributes left! Chances are that the games will be over quickly this year folks! Only nine tributes left!

"There has been an alliance formed with the remaining tributes from one, two and four! Let's go have a look at them and see how they're going, shall we?"

Santana was already planning how to kill her partners. She would wait for the boy from Four, _Blaine,_ to kill the boy from One, _Sebastian. _While that was occurring she would kill Puck from her district. Santana then planned to team up with Blaine until there were only three tributes left, so he wouldn't be too close when it was time to kill him, therefore lowering her chance of being killed. She would have to plan with Blaine when the right time comes to kill her other teammates; the games this year weren't going to be much fun.

There were already only eight other tributes anyway, she wasn't even sure why she had bothered with the alliance.

Brittany skipped though the woods like it was her playground, she wasn't going to kill anybody. She wasn't like that. She would enjoy her last few hours of life no matter what they threw at her.

The boy from District Eight, Nick, was running through the forest-styled arena as fast as he could, hoping not to be caught by the Careers. Nick had no skills and he knew he would die but he hoped to live a bit longer.

Sugar and Jeff were the tributes from district Eleven. They had no idea why they had stuck together, Sugar had followed Jeff in hope of safety but Jeff wasn't interested in pairing with someone.

"Sugar what are you doing?" Jeff asked accusingly as he stopped running through the trees. Sugar jogged a few paces in front of him before turning around.

"Can't we pair up?" she asked sweetly. Jeff looked at the ground.

"Sugar I like you, you're not a bad person… But, I don't want to _pair up _with you now and end up having to kill you later. I can't deal with that" he said. Sugar fought back tears.

"Oh" she whispered softly before turning and running off further into the forest. Jeff kicked the leaf litter and threw the back-pack he had to the ground.

"Shit" he mumbled before picking up his bag again.

The Career went hunting as soon as they were ready. They had sorted out the food and weapons evenly and were now following the trail that they believed the tributes from Eleven left.

Santana had already talked to Blaine and they had planned to kill Sebastian and Puck as soon as possible.

Blaine had suggested to split up and suggestively asked for Sebastian.

After about ten minutes, Santana heard the cannon. When she went to make her move on Puck, they came across the girl from Eleven asleep against a tree. Puck finished her off quickly.

"Okay, so Sebastian and Blaine got the boy, we should try and find them again" Puck said looking around. Santana looked around too.

"Which way do you think they went?" she asked hoping to sound lost.

"This way I think" Puck said before turning his back on her trustingly, facing the way he pointed. Santana smiled before stabbing him in the back,_ this is too easy_ she thought before heading in the direction that she knew Blaine went in.

Nick had finally stopped running. He wobbled on his sore legs as he looked for a place to spend the night. Finding a tree that looked easy enough to climb, he noticed at the top of the tree there was the boy from District Eleven, who was sleeping soundly. Nick wondered if he should wake him up or run away, but before he could make the choice the boy woke up, they looked at each other expecting offence but neither attacked.

Moments passed before the boy from District Eight broke the silence. "I'm Nick." He said with a crooked smile.

"Jeff." The blonde replied, stunned.

"Would you- will you- Uh, Can I from an alliance with you?" The brunette then asked Jeff.

"I won't be too hard to kill" Nick added softly after a few seconds of silence.

Jeff looked the boy up and down, he might end up needing to kill Nick, but he couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Alright" Jeff replied sternly. Soon afterwards, both boys settle on their respective branches and went to sleep.

"Well what a busy day this has been. The games won't last long at this rate! Only six tributes left, and it's only the second day!

We have two alliances which have been formed; one between Two and Four and One between the boys of Eight and Eleven. Nothing exciting from Ten and Five yet.

I'm not sure about you folks but I want to know what Five is capable of!"

Brittany was lying in a flowerbed, feeling the soft plants give under her weight. She hoped the flowers weren't mad at her for laying on them, but they were very comfortable.

Blaine and Santana were becoming restless. It was midday and they hadn't seen any other tributes yet. They had decided to stop by the lake for lunch.

"So who's left?" Santana asked as she walked through the overgrown grass. Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment.

"The girl from Ten and the guys from Five, Eight and Eleven" he replied evenly.

"I want the girl from Ten" Santana said. "She was beautiful and I want her." Blaine nodded.

"Ok, but I want the boy from district five, I love his blue eyes" Blaine said, smiling to himself at the memory of those deep blue eyes.

Nick and Jeff talked a lot in their time together; they found out that they had the same interests and the fact they were both openly gay. _This had been Jeff's tactic to scare off Nick_. The boys came to enjoy each other's company, but the only present fact that, at least, one of them would have to die made them keep a small amount of distance from each other. But only a small amount of distance.

Kurt from Five was following the Careers from a safe distance, trying to work them out. He didn't mind if he lost as long as one of them _didn't_. When Kurt overheard that the boy from Four liked his eyes he devised a fast plan to end the Career.

Brittany went in and out of sleep in the flowerbed. When she eventually woke up, she found herself face to face with the girl from District Two.

"Hello" Brittany said cheerfully as the other girl circled her.

"Hello beautiful. What's your name?" Santana replied.

"Brittany and yours?"

"Santana"

"Well, maybe we'll meet in the next life, Santana" Brittany said as she stood up. Santana had pulled out a poison dart gun. The poison would send you into a hazy dream of happiness, so the victim normally dies smiling.

Brittany had held both her arms out, her palms facing the sky. She whispered goodbye when Santana shot her; and fell back onto the flowers. A smile pulled at her lips and the cannon fires.

Santana wiped away a strayed tear. She was angry at herself for crying. Turning around, she headed off to find Blaine.

Nick and Jeff were camped on the ground this time. Nick took the first watch and Jeff used Nick's lap as a pillow.

Kurt's trap was ready. All he needed now was a mouse to catch in it.

"Well folks! It seems to have calmed down in the arena, with only one tribute dead today.

Kurt from Five has us all on our toes! Will Blaine from District Four fall for the trap? Nick and Jeff seem to be getting very friendly, let's hope that they're not left to last.

We are down to five tributes! Let us see how it goes."

Blaine was following the tracks of the boy from District Five, Kurt.

He had asked Santana to stay behind and leave the blue eyed boy to himself. Kurt was reasonably easy to track and in no time Blaine had found him.

"Hello, my name's Kurt." The boy said. He was standing about a metre away. His hands were clasped lightly behind his back, a light smile on his face.

Blaine grinned widely.

"I'm Blaine." He replied and held out his hand. But Kurt didn't shake it.

"I heard you like my eyes." Kurt added.

Blaine blushed.

"I like your eyes too." He continued as he started to walk closer to Blaine.

"They look warm and caring." Kurt purred leaning in, his face inches from Blaine.

Blaine's cheeks reddened as he leaned in as well. Kurt lightly pressed his lips to Blaine's for a second before pulling back and showing the grenade in his hand without a pin.

"But they're not" Kurt whispered coldly before they exploded.

Santana heard the gun fire twice and laughed. All the tough appoints were gone and it would be just too easy to win now.

Nick was woken by the double cannon fire; he quickly turned his head to Jeff.

"Who do you thinks left?" he asked. Jeff blinked and looked away.

"Most likely a Career." he replied.

Nick looked down at his hands.

"Jeff if it comes down to you or me... I-I think you should go home. You have people that love you waiting." he said.

Santana had been taking it easy since Blaine died. She walked throughout the woods, looking for her targets. She was longing to go home and have a hot shower.

Effortlessly, it only took ten minutes before she found them. The blonde was in a swat preparing some vegetarian dish and the brunette was lying on the ground looking at the sky.

_Well, should to be fun, _she thought as she pulled her knife from the back of her boot. Sneakily getting closer, she leaned her weight against a tree and threw it at the brunette laying on the ground. He screamed in pain as Jeff was startled. He looked up to see Santana sprinting towards him. Self-defence kicked in and he ran, leaving Nick on the floor and to Santana.

Once Santana could see the blonde had in fact left her victim for dead she turned back to Nick, a taunting smile on her lips.

"Well, he's not coming back!" She said cheerfully as she pulled the knife out of his leg, causing Nick to whine. She slipped it into his other leg.

Nick screamed loudly.

"And now you're not going anywhere." She continued, a devilish smile was planted on her face. Nick was gasping and whining.

"Oh you're a screamer aren't you?" Santana claimed as she pulled the knife out of his leg once again.

Before long, she had covered his legs with long shallow cuts to make sure he wouldn't bleed to death before she was done with him.

"This will be fun" she taunted.

Jeff could hear the screaming for hours. Tears constantly ran down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Nick, I'm so fucking sorry" Jeff mumbled over and over again. Even with his hands covering his ears, he could hear Nick's screaming.

At one point Nick then started to scream for Jeff to save him, but Jeff was frozen in his hiding spot. He was afraid.

After what seemed like an eternity Jeff heard the cannon. Horrible sobs overcame his body, but he wasn't sure if it was in happiness that Nick's suffering had ended or that he had lost Nick forever.

"Well folks; we're down to the last two tributes and I believe we know who the winner is!"

Santana stayed at Jeff's camp. Mostly because all the food was there, but he would also be able to find her easily, so she wouldn't have to look for him. She had cut off a lock of the dead brunette's hair, ready to give to Jeff when he came by. She had his whole death planned out. It would be very amusing for the Capitol. She had tied the lock into a knot so she would lose any strands.

Jeff came out of his hiding spot at midnight. Anger drove him to his old camp, where he found the murderess sleeping in his spot. He took her knife from her sleeping body and plunged it into her heart. Santana's eyes shot open as she gasped, clinging onto the grass around her. When her last breath had worn out, Jeff sat there, his shoulders slumped. It didn't make him feel any better.

"Congratulations to Jeff Sterling! Winner of the Fifty-Seventh Hunger Games!"

_A/N: Yeah so don't hate me… _


End file.
